


【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 4-6

by yuxiiii



Series: 曼陀罗（赫海） [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Relationships: 赫海
Series: 曼陀罗（赫海） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678270
Kudos: 3





	【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 4-6

四

别墅里的生活和曾经的差别确实很大，但李赫宰适应性很强，不出一个星期就和这里的佣人们混熟了，甚至连后院的那只哈士奇都被他收拾得服服帖帖。

“你为什么要养只哈士奇？”

正好是个周末，家里的大人都出去了。天气不错，李东海和李赫宰坐在后院里，晃着秋千和狗玩着球。

“因为孤独啊，”李东海把手里的球抛了出去，看着它在天上划出一条弧线，“至少在你没来之前吧，李俩是我最好的朋友了。”

李赫宰没说话，没想到李东海突然靠在了他的肩膀上，毛茸茸的头发扎着他的脸颊。

“赫宰，你会留下来吗？”少年有些忧伤地问道。

哈士奇叼着球屁颠屁颠地跑了回来，坐在他们面前开心地摇着尾巴。

没有人回答，天上飞过了一只断了线的燕子风筝，朝着不知名的远处飘去。

哈士奇等得不耐烦了，站起来在他们面前绕了几圈，嘴里发出呜呜的催促。

“不会的，”心里某处落满了灰的角落被人侵入，李赫宰说不出任何拒绝的话，他伸手轻轻摸了摸肩上的那颗脑袋，“我不会离开你的。”

李东海直起了身子，脸上绽放出一个最灿烂的笑容来。他给了李赫宰一个大大的拥抱，用力拍了几下他的背。

“说话算话哦。”

“嗯。”

佣人在后门处叫他们进去吃些下午茶，看到这一幕后放心地勾了勾嘴角，打算晚上把这事儿告诉李夫人，让她不要再为两个人的关系发愁。

哈士奇显然是没有玩够，他一脸懵逼地跟着主人们走进了别墅里，开始在佣人脚边打转。

二楼的走廊尽头是一扇巨大的落地窗，窗前摆着个精致的白色大理石圆桌，一边放着一个镶了金边的椅子。

桌上放着几盘精致的点心，李赫宰瞪大眼睛在旁边看了好一会儿，还没从震惊中平复下来。

“怎么了？”李东海疑惑地望着他，金色的叉子在太阳下反了光，刚好刺进了李赫宰的眼睛里。

“没……”他摇了摇头，拉开椅子坐了下去，“没什么。你平时下午都是这么吃下午茶的吗？”

“嗯，以前都是我自己，你来了以后妈妈说叫你先适应适应，这还是咱俩第一次一块儿呢。”

少年的发音很是可爱，不知道是有意无意，他着重点出了第一次两个字，搞得李赫宰都有些不好意思。

茶壶里泡着的是果茶，李赫宰一副很喜欢的样子。李东海看着桌子对面的人发了会儿呆，在心底偷偷记下了他的爱好。

晚上的时候父母说是有个晚宴，难得有一天这么放松，李赫宰吃完饭后就开始撺掇李东海，一起去地下室打游戏机。

“可是如果老妈回来了……”李东海一脸纠结，就像被学渣拉着去逃课的学霸似的，“我会被批得很惨诶。”

李赫宰无所谓地摇了摇头，拍了拍胸脯，话里还带着几分挑衅，“不会的，阿姨知道的，我们学业那么繁忙，总得做点什么休闲一下才好吧。”

后来李东海还是耐不住他的软磨硬泡，偷偷从地毯下面拿出了钥匙，打开了地下室紧锁着的门。

里面放着一排排的游戏机，李赫宰打发李东海去随便挑一个开机，自己则开始在墙一侧的书柜周围打转。

他记得母亲说过，别墅的地下室里有一间密室，那里面放着的，都是可以让那个姓李的男人彻底身败名裂的东西。

五

一周后就是李赫宰十六岁的生日了。

男人明显是上了心的，提前一周就已经订好了全市最豪华的酒店，给各行各业的朋友或商业伙伴发去了邀请函。

“明天会有人来量你的身高和三围，”男人把李赫宰单独叫到了阳台上，手里夹着支雪茄，“喜欢什么样的款式和他们提就好了，生日还是很重要的。”

“我们就不能在家过吗？”

李赫宰偏是哪壶不开提哪壶，他扭过头深深地吸了几口新鲜空气，“那些人，我也不认识。”

男人没说话，看着黑黢黢的后院出神。

“还有，你不觉得很难介绍我是谁吗？”

“好了。”

李赫宰狡黠地弯了弯嘴角，饶有兴趣地盯着男人的后背，装出了一副无知的样子，“是小三的孩子，还是他们知道，现在您的夫人其实压根就没和您结婚呢？”

阳台门被敲了敲，李东海胳膊上挂着外套，朝李赫宰挥了挥手。

“赫宰，你知道的，你想要什么我都可以给你。再说了，就算你想把这件事说出去，又有几个人会信一个小孩的话呢？”

李赫宰气得握紧了拳头，但语调却是调皮又活泼，“我开个玩笑而已，父亲，别紧张。我要真的有那么恨你，还会跟着你回来吗？”

阳台门被拉开，男人歪着头，眼里装着些叫人看不懂的情绪。他朝着夜空吹了声口哨，满意地望着远处树林中那些被惊得飞起来的麻雀。

“诶，东海，你到时候去我生日会要穿什么颜色的西装？”

电视里放着有些无聊的综艺节目，李赫宰打了个哈欠，装作无意地问着旁边玩手机的李东海。

“嗯？”李东海没想太多，随口答道，“蓝色的吧，宝石蓝的。”

第二天家里果然来了很多人，围在李赫宰身边转了大半天，才终于把那些复杂的数字全部记好，又按照他的要求不断更改着设计。

生日当天的天气并不好，暴雨下了一整天，直到晚上才稍微小了点。

车上的两个少年穿着相配的西装，胸口别着两个蓝宝石胸针，看上去像是上流社会的富贵公子。李赫宰有些意外地紧张，手指无意识地抠着皮质座位。

李东海早就看出了李赫宰的担忧，他紧紧握住了哥哥的手，像个大人似的安慰道：“没事的。咱们班的金希澈和曺圭贤也在，我们和他们混在一块儿就好了，其他人不用管的。”

“你罩着我啊？”李赫宰心情好了不少，反握住了那只娇嫩的手，“谢谢了啊，弟弟。”

酒店内部很是豪华，正中间是一个巨大的金花造型的吊灯，旁边放射开来一排排射灯。穿着正式的男男女女站在其中，举手投足间都透出种说不出的优雅来。但在李赫宰的眼里，那不过是衣冠禽兽的伪装罢了。

“嘿！”穿着白西装的金发男孩从后面冲过来，狠狠地拍了下李赫宰和李东海的肩膀，眯着眼睛说道，“哟呵，瞧瞧你们俩这穿的，天生一对啊。”

“你别胡说！”李东海瞬间羞红了脸，都不再正眼去瞧身边的李赫宰，只顾着和金希澈打闹。

几位穿着黑西装的服务生走来，端着的托盘上放着几杯香槟。

“谢谢啊，”金希澈上前去拿了两杯，又朝着李赫宰和李东海招了招手，“来啊，赫宰，这是你的生日诶。”

李东海有些犹豫，硬是被李赫宰扯着上前，还没来得及拒绝手里就被塞进了一杯酒。

“我们能喝吗？”他试探着问道，盯着高脚杯里黄色的液体咽了几口口水。

“为啥不能啊？”

李赫宰拍了拍他的肩膀，在嘴上比了个嘘的手势，“咱爸咱妈都忙着呢，没时间管我们的。”

六

李东海在此之前从来没喝过酒，他很快就放弃了思考，跟着李赫宰和金希澈跑到了一边的角落里，仰头喝了个干净。

正巧曺圭贤也赶到了，正到处转悠着找他们，手里拎着个袋子朝着角落奔来。

“生日快乐啊！”他把手里的袋子递到了李赫宰手上，看着他们手里的香槟挑了挑眉，“从哪儿整的，我也想喝！”

金希澈把另一杯给了他，撞了撞李赫宰的肩膀，“你可以啊，东海之前和我们出去怎么闹都没碰过酒，怎么你这么随便一说他就喝了？”

李东海没说话，他觉得头有些晕，但嘴里的回味很香。李赫宰还没来得及回答，手里的高脚杯就被抢了过去。

四个人躲在没人的地方鬼鬼祟祟地喝了几杯酒，接着趁没人注意，坐着电梯偷偷遛下了楼。

说是李赫宰的生日会，其实有他没他都一个样。男人从始至终都没叫他的名字，甚至都没人注意到今天的主角缺席了大半场宴会。

金希澈轻车熟路地带着几个人从后门出去，沿着酒店里蜿蜒曲折的小路朝楼后面走去。

“去哪？”李赫宰稍微有点心虚，但不想让他们看出来，怕在这些富家子弟面前丢人，“我们走了，他们不会找我们吗？”

曺圭贤拍了下他的肩膀，亲切地解释着：“这你就不知道了，这种场合他们把我们带出来就是为了长长面子，一般开场后就没咱啥事了，待那儿还碍人家眼睛呢。”

小路的尽头是和外面完全不一样的光景。就好像有人把童话中的世界搬到了现实里。花园里种着各种各样的奇花异草，站在入口处都能闻到一股股扑鼻的清香。鹅卵石拼成的小径直直地通向最深处，两边放着些梦幻的雕塑和几个大秋千。

李赫宰彻底看呆了眼，这样的地方他以前是根本没机会见到的，更是连想也想不到有人会真的做出这些东西来。

“别愣着了，进来玩！”金希澈早都跑出去了一大截，他朝着后面几个人招了招手，撒欢儿地在里面蹦跳着。

李东海明显是喝得有些多了，他迷迷瞪瞪地牵住了李赫宰的手，嘴里嘟囔着些胡话。

“我和他在秋千这儿坐坐，”李赫宰扶着身边的小醉鬼坐了下来，脚下用力晃起了秋千，“你们先去玩吧。”

金希澈和曺圭贤便也没再强求，渐渐消失在了前方的黑暗之中。

“喝多了？”

夜晚的微风带着凉意，李赫宰把身上的西装外套脱下来，披在了李东海腿上。

“没有……”李东海张嘴打了个巨大的哈欠，比平时更加粘人了，靠在李赫宰身上不肯离开，“没喝多，我怎么会醉。”

李赫宰自己都没意识到，此时他嘴角的弧度有多么的暧昧和温柔。

“都说开胡话了，还没有呢。”

一只手轻轻捂住了李赫宰的嘴唇，李东海眼里带着泪水，亮晶晶地望着他，一副要诉衷肠的样子。

“赫宰，你可以和我说实话吗？”

李赫宰看着他眨巴着的大眼睛，嘴里有些莫名的苦涩。

“你是我妈妈生的吗？”李东海重新低下了头，揉乱了打理好的头发，“我爸爸是这么告诉我的，但我觉得不是。”

远处另外两个人跑了回来，手里还拿着几盘吃的。李赫宰没回答，手无意识地搭上了李东海的肩膀。

“你会一直信我吗？”

李东海毫不犹豫地点了点头。


End file.
